


Taste of Kisses

by Okami01



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Collage, Dimiclaude Birthday Week (Fire Emblem), Fluff, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: There are a lot of things going on, sad times and happy ones during the holidays. During all of this, Dimitri just wants to kiss Claude.For Dimiclaudebdayweek
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Taste of Kisses

" It's freezing. I don't know how you stand it." Claude says with a teasing tone of voice. A hidden edge of misery in his voice.   
Dimitri has offered him his jacket several times. Claude just shakes his head. Before he said that he can't let his boyfriend freeze to death Claude laughed. And really, the sound alone was enough to warm Dimitri up. 

Claude turned around to face him, " It's not your fault, Dimitri." He said as if he were reading Dimitri's mind. "You can't control the weather."

He smiles slightly. Wishes he could. 

Claude is visiting Dimitri and his family over winter break. They're going to go to Claude's over summer break. 

Lately and especially when Claude isn't around, Dimitri likes to order Almyra Pim Needle. The smell reminds Dimitri of Claude. 

His warmth. That almost felt like too much at times. Too much and not enough. Even though they currently held hands. Claude's wool gloves to Dimitri's bare hands. The crunch of snow under their boots. The enthusiastic energy of a group of people out Christmas shopping. It feels nice. Wonderful even. As most things do with Claude. 

Even though Dimitri can't taste anything. Not since childhood. He doesn't remember a lot about tea. He wished he'd drank it more before. Though somehow, it's alright. Maybe because certain foods remind him of certain people 

Ingrid and the chicken wings that she would woof down during the holiday season. Felix and the spicy foods that left a tingle in Dimitri's mouth. They dared each other to eat spicy things sometimes. Dimitri usually won but he had so many tears in his eyes afterward and his mouth felt like it would burn off.   
Annette sang Christmas songs and somehow always managed to burn the casserole. Mercedes attempted to salvage it. Dimitri ate it anyway.   
Dedue and Ashe and the food from Duscur that they made. Dimitri couldn't taste all the spices but he liked to think that it felt different. Especially because it was made with love.   
Sylvain made Christmas cookies. And every year, Felix would be mysterious given a box that he would give to Sylvain. They all pretended they didn't know. 

It makes Dimitri get lost in thought. Thinking about relationships and kissing. About all the things that made him feel warm and cozy. Somehow, he couldn't help but wonder what Claude tasted like. Lewd as it was.   
It was one of the few times he wished he could taste.   
He stopped suddenly. Looking left and right before his eyes settled on the nearest alleyway. As if taking Claude there and kissing him was a possibility. 

There was a sudden hunger that he felt. Then a sadness and embarrassment. 

" Oh, I am sorry Claude. I was lost in my thoughts."

"Hmm really? Anyway, I can help?"

Claude smiles at him like nothing in the world is wrong. It's kind of him really. To put up with Dimitri's moods 

It isn't anything grave or dark as it sometimes is. They've gotten close enough that he finds he can share those thoughts. That Claude won't judge him for the terrible things he thinks periodically. 

Saying what he wants, in this case, can only make things better. Claude won't worry and Dimitri won't be nervous. 

He blushes anyway. " It's not… um, anything serious. I would like to kiss you."

" Heh, you don't have to act like it's the end of the world. I'd like to kiss you too. Maybe not at your uncle's house. I'm sure the Fraldarius family wouldn't be collectively happy if anything happened to you." 

Dimitri laughs. " Mmm, Glenn probably wouldn't stab you for that."

" For that huh?" Claude stretches his arms and looks up at the sky. "Yeah and I think my family would stab me if I didn't kiss you. They're… romantics like that."

It occurs to Dimitri, for not the first time, that their families are extremely intense at times.

" Well anyway," Claude says suddenly, low and leaning into Dimitri's side. " You can kiss me anywhere, anytime."

Dimitri hadn't thought of kissing like this, practically in the middle of the street. Anyone could be watching. And yet, Claude's hands are so warm. Dipping into his jacket and pants pocket. Pulling him off towards the side of the street. 

Dimitri makes a noise somewhat akin to a moan. As if he's never been kissed by Claude before. But every time feels electric. 

Dimitri bends down instinctively.   
" I wanted… to taste you. I wish I could. However, I'm happy like this." Dimitri's mind nearly breaks off into a sonnet of how happy he is. There is so much he'd like to say. Some many thoughts he'd like to voice. They all fade and he adds, almost frantically, " are you?"

Claude hums. His lips brush up against Dimitri's and it makes a shiver go down his spine. Though it's soft and almost gentle.   
" I appreciate you asking and all. I couldn't be happier."

Claude presses his lips to Dimitri's again. His tongue starts to probe. Warm, wet, and pleasant. Rougher now. Dimitri seizes Claude's waist. Wants to hold him there forever. Or at least a long while. The negative thoughts and self-doubt begin to fade as they kiss passionately.

Dimitri wants to run his hand through Claude's hair. Make little marks on his skin. Kiss every part of him that isn't covered up, which actually isn't much. Dimitri wants to rip off Claude's scarf. Not really though. It looks cute on him and he would never want Claude to catch a cold. Though supposedly kissing can help transfer illness and then Claude would feel better.

" Besides," Claude pants. " Now it's warm enough that I don't need to wear a jacket. Almost."

There isn't much time to think about that. Not when Claude's breath is warm and tingly on Dimitri's skin. The scent of the tea and the chocolate they'd bought at the airport store. 

Their breath fogs up the air around them. Claude holds Dimitri's hand leans close to him, laughing a little as he speaks

" Was that helpful?"

" Very much so, thank you," Dimitri replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimiclaudebdayweek! I wanted to do something so here it is.  
> @Tavitay on twitter


End file.
